Night sir
by Matthew Parsons
Summary: This is my first entry. I am working on a 30+ chap story but i want to test the waters. It is not developed but a nice (i hope) little POV from Ken and Miyako, it is rated R for suicide. Read and review.


Matthew Parsons

Matthew Parsons

Anger

How does one write a poem?

Let us count these ways.

First, you must be illiterate.

Second, know nothing.

Third, think you know everything.

Bitter?You want daisies?

Push them up your damn self.

I write from my heart and head.

Don't profess to know me.

Hate me, love me, it's all the same.

Why write then?

Easy, Jews burned.

What?Don't look at me like that.

I didn't do that.Hitler did.

So why blame me?

Why write then?

Easy, women are whores.

What?It's not like they aren't

I didn't make them.They did.

Don't hit me.

Why write then?

Easy, you're just as fucked up as I am.

What?Like you aren't.

I didn't fuck you up. You did.

So don't like me.

So, why write?

I don't know.The feeling is there.

The words pour from me.

I didn't choose them.They did.

So listen to me.

These are my thoughts not yours.

Keep your nose out of it.

I hate you all.You have no idea.

This poem is like all the others.

Lost love.What do you know of love?

So what is this really about?

An assignment no one wanted.

Why can't you write? Easily I suggest.

There is no god in my head.

Only on paper.

What can I do?The same you do.

Write passé words, feelings, bullshit.

We can't write, apparently only feel.

So feel my anger, my wrath.

And burn like I do.

This is a little piece about suicide from Ken-san's POV in the beginning 

And Miyako's at the end.I feel depressed right now so it will help my work.

Its short like life.Take it or leave it.

Night Air.

They all look at me.How can they know?My fear, my pain.These feelings only make me hurt.I want it to stop.I want to stop.What would my dear friend Daisuke say?Good Riddance?Or Stop?Yes that is what I want to do.They say if I go that I am only going to hurt others selfishly.Tell that to the others I have hurt already.Those innocent lives.That is pain.Watching a sweet soul crush under your icy grip.No feeling.No remorse.I HAVE NO REMORSE!Can they not hear me scream?I close my eyes.Miyako...I thought I loved her.Maybe I still do.I suppose I love them all.But that does not slow the pain.She said it would.She promised.A broken promise.Now the only way to have no more broken a promise is to leave.I was...No...I am still the Kaiser.Only this time I feel.Maybe if I go, they might feel my pain.This pain in my heart.Please Miyako, Daisuke, make it stop.Make me stop.Kill me.Tears begin streaming.They ask me questions.Their words begin to blur.Contracting each statement until I hear"Asfdl kjaf ;lksfj lsdj dfl jasljf owiae rlsdf .Please Ken, Tell me."What?That voice.Mother.Go away.Close these hallowed halls for good please.No more pain.No more suffering.I hear the voices of the innocents cheering me on.They are right.This is the only way to go.Make the voices stop.I don't want to hear them anymore.I want to sleep.I want to dream.There is the rub.To make this world and the dream world one.To take myself and place me among my hell.I deserve it.The voices call for it.Daisuke and Miyako laugh.Takeru and Hikari watch approvingly.I have pleased them this once.Iori smiles, and nods.Finally they accept me.And this pain is lifting.I fade into dreams.Never to awaken.

His screams pierce the night.The blades pierce his skin.He falls.Miyako cries, but no one hears her.He is finally at rest.His blood still warm she kisses him.

Don't leave me. Ken I...we still need you.You need to fight this.Darkness is only there to help bring light.You are my light.Shining down this hall making it easier for us to see.I cannot see without you.I thought you knew this.Let me in.I want to help ease the pain.Daisuke wants to help.Your blood is innocent.Please no more death.We all have faced enough.I want to face life with you now.Please baby, don't cry.Ken help me make it better.I want to ease your pain.Don't cause any more.I need you to be strong.I did not break my promise.The pain will ease with time.I never said it would stop.I don't want you to stop.Help me, I don't know what to do.You are lonely, I know.I cannot teach you what to do when that happens.You must learn that for yourself.Please baby, learn this.I will help you, I want to.Take me instead.Just do something.

Her cries pierce the night.The flood begins.Death stinks up the place.The night takes over.And the sounds of sirens fills the air.


End file.
